Ikkitousen DeviantArt Doujin Stories - Daisuke and Ato
by MakeBelieve0914
Summary: This is a DeviantArt RP story featuring SulliMike23's Original Character Daisuke and Seito's Hero of Grandeur, Ato {also known as Ryuuzen Koushi}. (Lemon Inside)


-[initial story]  
[Daisuke and Ato Date {by deviantart users SulliMike23 and Fu-Reiji (09/16/16)}](edited and added to by MakeBelieve)-  
:site reference: [ fu-reiji/art/Freshly-peeled-apple-634865822?comment=1]

"An Eccentric Love"

[It's a normal day at Seito Academy. Ato and Daisuke [a medium build, athletic Japanese youth with short brown hair, wearing nothing right now but swim trunks.] are at an art studio which is by a pool, where Ato was dressed in a "apple peel" while holding an apple and a knife while she was peeling said apple for a photo shoot. {Little did either of them realize, this was set up by Koumei as a means to get them together. She knew that Ato and Daisuke had some feelings for each other. Koumei also knew that Daisuke was a very powerful boy and that he could also help ensure Seito and Ryubi's safety, so to 'kill two birds with one stone' or something like that she concoted this 'photo-shoot' plan. Which consists of her renting out the pool for the whole day, then setting up a fake photo-shoot with a real photographer (for the immersion) taking some shots of Ato in some cosplay to which Ato agreed to do without much prompting on Koumei's part (Koumei mentioned that Daisuke liked apples and "apple"-play {which wasn't a complete lie}.} One the day of the photo-shoot Koumei had Ato meet with a photographer who was a lithe, tanned-skinned blonde man who then instructed Ato to change from her normal school wear to the apple outfit. Daisuke was told to go to the pooling area (which has since became enclosed at Ryubi's request) and he changed from his school outfit to a pair of black swim trunks. After the photo shoot ended, the photographer and director thanked Ato and Daisuke and left the studio. Which leaves Ato and Daisuke alone with Ato still in her apple-play.]

Daisuke wipes some imaginary sweat off of his head while looking at the busty girl in the apple-play. "Whew. That was a long day, no? I'm beat and I didn't even do anything, haha."

Ato turns to face Daisuke and smiles at him. "Pfft. That was nothing. You should see my hero training. Although, I must confess that the apple-play was a little unorthodox. But honestly I expect that kind of eccentricity from Koumei. She seems to be wired like that."

Daisuke shakes his head in mock exasperation. "Yeah, this is something that she would do. Either way, I have to thank her for that."

Ato tilts her head to the side in confusion. "Oh? Why's that?"

"Because I get to hang out with you, of course. And I do have to admit, you do look scrumptous in that apple-play. You make a very convincing advert for apples. I sort of want an apple now. Haha."

Ato looks at herself before looking at Daisuke once more. "You like this? I thought it would be a little too 'on the nose' for the occasion. But, hm?" She begins to smirk a little. "Well...Do you really like this, Dai?"

Daisuke moves closer to her and then sits seiza-style near her.

"Yeah, actually. Also, I kinda want an apple, like for real." He smirks back at her. "You know where I can get one?"

Ato is actually caught off guard by Daisuke's playfulness and becomes demure at that and the implications of their talk to which in her mind, she's picturing things going in a very "steamy" direction, and inwardly is excited by that having becoming very fond of the boy beside her. "Daisuke. Well...you know. If you want an apple, well..."

"Well, what?"

Ato turns to him and opens her arms up while still on her knees, also in the seiza stance. As if she wants to beckon him to come closer towards her and smiles serenely towards Daisuke.

"If you want an apple, come and get it."

Daisuke looks at Ato incredulously, not fully comprehending what she's saying or thinking that she's joking, he doesn't really know and it's verbalized as such. "H-huh? W-what?! I-I don't think that I-"

Ato's face turns as red as her apple suit while she continues to look at Daisuke and she speaks rather demurely, but assured of herself. "I'm serious! Come here, Daisuke. Come get your apple. Please..."

Daisuke quietly waits for Ato to continue while noticing that her arms are for some reason trembling. (I guess she's as nervous as I am...I can't let her suffer though. C'mon Daisuke, man up already! She deserves that much.) "Oh? Ato...Are you..."

Ato shakes her head to clear herself of her trepidation. "Yup, I'm serious. I, um, I have a bit of a confession to make." Ato looks down bashfully which causes Daisuke to look at her in a confused manner.

"You do? What is it?"

Ato then looks up at Daisuke, staring at his eyes. From there she finds her strength to continue talking. Ato then sighs and continues, "Here goes everything. Every since the end of that tournament I started and when you and Big Sis Gentoku defended me, I've felt something stir within me. Then we spent even more time together, and slowly but surely I've begun to fall for you. It was at the battle against those nasty Ten Eunuchs people that I really felt like I wanted to be with you, no matter what. I guess Koumei must have put two and two together and set this up. I-I still want to be a great hero even more now, but I feel myself wanting something more, you know? Something far more serious with you."

Daisuke stares at her not knowing what to say. He then notices her smiling at him and a tear running down her left eye, obviously scared of what he might say. Her look says it all. 'Will he accept my feelings and become more or will he reject me, forcing us to remain staying at this unbearable static level we're at now?' She doesn't have to wait long for her answer since he looked at her with an intense gaze the likes of which Ato's never seen before. It causes a shiver to go down her spine. He checks her over, specifically her eyes and swipes the tear away and decided to assauge her fears. "Wow. I've no idea that's how you felt, Ato. Well, since we're confessing to each other. I got one of my own. I like you as well. While I do find that you tend to go a little overboard with stuff. Especially all this hero talk and while you do wind up causing more problems than you solve. I think I understand why now."

Ato tilted her head in confusion at his remark, he clears his throat and continues, "Oh? Why do you think that?"

"You're extremely passionate about the stuff you care about. You're an interesting woman, Ato. I admit that I envy that because unlike yourself I wasn't passionate about anything, even after I transferred to Seito. Well, until I met you of course. Maybe you and I meeting is fated. But I'm happy that we did."

Ato blushes and smiles at his praise of her and of the fact that he accepted her feelings to become more serious. "Well. I'm glad you feel that way." She looks around and notices that noone is around. Her tone has a lascivious lift to it as she looks at him with eyes befitting that of the bedroom to which he notices. "Hey Daisuke~" She scoots closer to him and captures him in a hug. While hugging him, she synchs her mouth to his right ear and begins to whisper huskily. "Did you notice that noone is here?"

Daisuke gulps having suddenly having phlegm congregate in his mouth in a weird sense of excitement. "Y-yeah. What's up with that?"

Ato smirks at the fact that Daisuke is obviously nervous about things. "Heh. Well that doesn't matter, now does it?"

"I-I guess not."

Ato then begins blowing into his right ear while still holding him and speaks. "You know, I was serious about the apple thing. Come and get it."

"I won't ask you to repeat yourself again, but I do want to know if you really want to do this or not."

Ato lightly kisses Daisuke to emphasize her point, then she pulls away and looks at Daisuke contently.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Alright then, Ato. Let's do this."

"Yes, let's."

Daisuke lays Ato down on the photo shoot "bedding" and then takes a hold of the apple ribbon tied around Ato's body and begins to unravel it, then he marvels at her bikini-clad body and rubs her sides making her giggle a bit.

Daisuke talks in an amarous tone. "Allow me."

"Okay. I trust you, Daisuke."

Daisuke lifts up the top and throws it off somewhere on the side of the bedding. He then marvels at her bountiful breasts and begins to unconsciously lick his lips as he stares intently. Ato begins to shift around a bit and whines to get his attention and then whines fitfully at Daisuke's insistence to just staring at her body instead of taking action. "Mm. Quit staring and eat your apple already. You're driving me wild, Dai~"

"If you insist." Daisuke begins to rub and fondle her breasts causing Ato to moan and clasp her hands on the back of Daisuke's head.

Ato begins to breath slightly laboriously denoting her excitement. "Ahh, hah hah. Daisuke!"

Daisuke starts to lick her breasts, alternating between the two meanwhile Ato continues to rub the back of Daisuke's head. A couple of minutes later, he pops one of Ato's nipples in his mouth and begins to suckle on it. Once more, he alternates between the two perky nubs. After a couple more minutes, Daisuke removes his mouth from her breasts with an audible pop. He then looks at her and smiles while she's breathing heavily nearing her climax just from the breast-play.

"Haa, haa, hahh. Y-you're good, Daisuke."

"Believe it or not, that was my first time. However I got to admit, your breasts are really yummy."

"I-is that something men like? Breasts, I mean."

Daisuke shrugs his shoulders at the question. "Don't know. I guess so. I know I do. Did you not like that?"

Ato shakes her head at the implication of his question. "Oh that. I didn't mind, I was just curious. You attacked them with such fervor. Also I do notice that you seem to stare at our breasts quite a bit."

Daisuke scratches his head and averts his gaze from her. "Guilty as charged. I admit I do like them. Besides, when they are.." He grabs her left breast causing Ato to moan "..as big and pretty as yours, I can't help but to stare."

Ato looks at Daisuke and scowls (read: pouts) a bit causing him to remove his hand and scoot back a bit. "Huh? Dai?" She then looks at him pitifully with a twinge of sadness marring her voice. "Why are you scooting back. I just said I didn't mind that." She then goes back to her regular energetic voice. "Your hands feel really good."

"You started scowling, so I thought-" Daisuke then feels Ato cupping his junk softly. "-Hyeh. W-what are you doing, Ato?"

Ato speaks amorously, sitting up as she began to tossle his scrotum. "Oh that? That is to let you know that you're mine now. You absolutely cannot look at the other girls like that anymore. Tell me something, Dai. Do you like this?"

"It's a weird feeling. Not entirely unwelcome though. You don't have to worry about me looking at the others, you're my girl now. My eyes are only on you."

Ato smiles at his last sentence and coos. "Oh really now?"

"Yeah. I think that if we go this far, that makes us being a couple, legit now, right?"

Ato removed her right hand that was playing with Daisuke's testicles and moves it up to fish out Daisuke's member and begins softly stroking him by running the palm of her hand up and down the shaft. "Yes, that's right. And now I feel that I can become an even better hero now. Now that I got something more tangible to protect than just Seito."

Daisuke looks at her and exclaims in faux-dramatics to her benefit. "And I can work to back you up as well. I guess I'll have to stay with Seito after all."

Ato is excited by this. "Yes! Haha, you're mine and will now always be. And I'll mark you good, Dai." She then licks at his nipples while continuing to stroke him meanwhile she's watching him squirm about obviously enjoying her stimulations.

"A-ato, I-I." Daisuke puts his hands on her shoulders and grips them a little tight denoting that he was quite sensitive to the touch.

Ato temporarily stops licking his nipples but doesn't stop stroking him. She actually leans in closer to him and then begins to playfully taunt him. "This is payback for what you did to me."

"Oh, two can play that game, you know?" He slides his hand into Ato's bikini bottom, finds his purchase and begins rubbing her vagina. She slightly flinches but doesn't remove her hand from his junk.

"H-hah! A-ahh. D-dai, Y-you dirty cheater."

"Cheater? All's fair in love and war, Ato." Daisuke says with a sultry edge to his voice which causes Ato to shiver in excitement.

"Is that so?" She lightly tossles Daisuke's scrotum again with her free hand while she continues to stroke Daisuke and after a couple of minutes, some pre-cum manages to leak from his penis. "Aw, Daisuke, are you about to-?"

Daisuke begins to laborious breathe signifying his end. "Hah. Hah. Yeah, I'm going to cum. But I'm going to make you cum first, Ato."

Ato sultrily challenges Daisuke. "Is that a threat? You know as the Great Toushi Hero, I can't let any threats slide. I absolutely have to respond in kind and defeat you. Prepare yourself, Dai. For I, the Great Toushi Hero, Ato will win!"

Daisuke challenges her back. "Try me then, Great Hero! You'll see that I, Daisuke, the mystic will never succumb to your wiles! Haha!"

They then drop the roleplaying aspect that they usually find themselves in and becomes a bit more serious as they both continue to masturbate each other's genital regions with a bit of a sped-up tempo to it. After three minutes, Daisuke shoots out his ejaculate on Ato's hand and a minute later, Ato shoots her vaginal secretions on Daisuke's hand. They both pull their hands from their partner's genitals and looks at their ejaculate-covered hand. Both take a smell, then a taste test of each other's ejaculate and recoil at the taste and smell. Then both Ato and Daisuke goes over to a paper towel dispenser near a trash can in the makeshift photo stand (by the right-side of the pool) and wipe their hands clean, then looks at each other and begins to laugh.

Ato says while still laughing. "Haha I won. Although you should see the look on your face. You look like you ate something bitter."

Daisuke, just like Ato is also laughing. "Haha you did. Although your expression is just as dumb. So I guess a lot of those books that glorifies first times are a bit misguided, no?"

"Eh. I'll just say that it's an acquired taste, that's for sure. Maybe we'll get acquainted to it and maybe even like it?" Ato says as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Maybe? Who knows? I do want to do this some more, maybe another time?" Daisuke shrugs as well but then notices where they are and against what he really wants, tries to be mature and stop this before they could get in trouble by whoever is doing night patrol.

"Another time? While there will be more times, why don't we continue now?"

Daisuke looks outside and notices that the sky has become a fuchsia-esque color denoting that the sun is setting. He comes up with a rather lame excuse (he knows this) in order to try and at least move the actions to either of their rooms. "It's getting dark. Maybe we should at least move it somewhere else."

"So? This place lights up at night, and besides who knows when we'll get another chance like this? What with our lives becoming more and more hectic with the second year coming up and all. And we're already in the mood, why in the world would we move this elsewhere. I've already said that noone is coming." Ato stated matter-of-factly while raising her eyebrow in confusion.

Daisuke then looks around and notices noone is there. "Hm? The swim team isn't meeting tomorrow either?"

Ato smiles at him. "Nope! They have an away swim meeting. Besides, don't chicken out now."

She grabs Daisuke's hand and heads back to the photo-shoot bedding, pulls off her bikini bottom revealing all of her bare glory before Daisuke before she sat down on the bedding. Daisuke looks at her incrediously before gulping and removing his swim trunks and this time it was Ato's turn to look at him in surprise, as it was Daisuke's turn to kneel on the bed.

Ato turns her head and gazes at Daisuke's junk and grins at him still full of playfulness. "Wow, I have nothing to compare you to, but you have a nice size, Daisuke." Daisuke's face turns an atomic red as he looks away from Ato.

Daisuke stammers out, "T-thank you?"

Ato spreads her arms out again and speaks. "Now come to me, my Daisuke. Show me what you can do. Show me what you want to do to me." She blushes after saying that and Daisuke gets on the bedding and looks at Ato while locking hands with her looking her in the eyes.

"Ato. No turning back if we do this."

Ato shakes her head in the negation and speaks to him seriously. "I don't want to go back, I love you Daisuke."

Daisuke then crawls over her to where she's looking directly up at him and he's looking down at her. He smiles at her and then grabs his extended member and looks at her glistening vagina then looks at her lovely face noting the disarming smile she has that says that she completely trusts him with whatever he's about to do. "Dai...Please be gentle." He nods to steel his nerves, lines up his penis and her vagina and begins inserting himself into Ato. She starts gritting her teeth as he pushes himself inside of her. Once he's in, he looks back at her and notes that she has tears running down her face and a slight grimace marring her beautiful face.

Ato grits her teeth in pain due to the action. "Agh!"

Daisuke being concerned for her well-being begins trying to pull out only for Ato to grab his arm and shake her head in the negative. He looks at her while confused yet worried for her.

"Ato, are you okay?"

She begins sniffling but speaking putting on a brave front. "Honestly speaking, no. It kinda hurts real bad. But it's okay. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, nor will you ever mean to. It's just, that, this is the first time I'm doing this. And it's something that will subside. Just don't move until I'm situated okay?"

"Sure thing. But we don't have to continue, Ato. If it hurts that badly, I-"

Ato seriously responds while lightly scowling at Daisuke being tired of his indecisiveness and attempts to weasel out of this when it's plain to see he wants this as much as she does. "N-no! Stop being wishy-washy. We both want this, Dai. I won't hear of this anymore! Trust me when I say that I want this, Daisuke. I love you so much. I know this will hurt, but I'll endure it. Don't you dare take this from me. I'll never forgive you if you do, meanie...I-I-I love you, Daisuke!"

He smiles at her admission of love and speaks calmly to her to help calm her down. "Ato, I love you as well. And I won't dare to take away what makes you happy. I promise that I won't move until I have your explicit permission."

Daisuke does as he promised and doesn't move inside Ato until she notices that the area where she's connected with the man she loves so much isn't throbbing in pain anymore. She then lightly pinches Daisuke's arm and without words signifies that it's okay for him to start moving. He just trying to keep it as painless for Ato as possible begins to lightly thrust in and out of her which starts creating pleasureable sensations for Ato who then moans everytime he thrusts into her. This continues for a good three minutes until Ato looks at him through sparkly, lusty eyes.

"Daisuke~, Daisuke~ It's okay. I'm fine now. Please go a little harder, a little faster. Please~"

She actually smiles at that request, a part of Daisuke thinks that Ato might have already been lost to the throes of passion, but he being the loyal boyfriend he is does as she asks and begins thrusting at a faster pace, reaching deeper and deeper into Ato who happily receives him and begins moaning even heavier into the actions. Daisuke meanwhile then palmed Ato's jiggling breasts and began playing with them making her even moreso like putty in his hands. She wraps her legs around him and closes her eyes in anticipation for a kiss to which he obliges. While kissing her, Daisuke continues to thrust into Ato. After a few minute of this, Ato pulled away from Daisuke's lips in order to clutch him closer to her and screams out his name as she climaxes. This causes Daisuke to climax a few seconds later screaming Ato's name. Then Daisuke realized that this was spur of the moment and he forgot to bring condoms and that he came inside of her. He nervously looks at Ato while still emptying himself inside of her.

Daisuke pants at their actions. He smiles at her. "A-Ato, I-" He's stopped by her tiredly kissing him softly, then pulling her head back.

Ato is also panting. "Daisuke, it's fine. This was spur of the moment, but don't you worry. I'll just take some birth control, I have it in my room. I know that it's too early for us right now. But, hehe, I'm happy you came in me. For some really, and I do mean really strange reason, I feel even more connected to you. Hehe."

"Oh, Ato~"

He cranes his head downward and kisses Ato on the lips once again. Afterwards he pulls out of her and notices a minute amout of blood alongside his semen and some clear liquid that he guessed was her vaginal fluids on the bedding. Then he noticed those same fluids dirtying Ato's maidenhood. So he went over to the area he got paper towels last time and got even more and went to clean both of them off and disposed of the dirty paper towels once he finished. Afterwards, he once again laid beside Ato who was just smiling at him a bit tiredly.

"Dai~ I-I...Thank you."

"One day To~, I'll make you a mom and we'll have a happy family." Daisuke said a bit tiredly as well.

"Daisuke..I-I look forward to that." She yawns and smiles at Daisuke. "That was.." She yawns again. "..enjoyable. Thank you again, Dai~"

Daisuke yawns as well. "I agree. I hope I made you..." He yawns again."..happy, Ato."

"Oh you did. And you better believe that we'll do this again."

Daisuke yawns once more. "I-I look forward to it. Ugh, we've got to go. Before someone sees us."

Ato yawns again as well. It's almost synchronous how they are yawning one after the other. But both are too tired to really point it out. "Oh who cares, I'm too sleepy. Besides I wanna cuddle with you."

Daisuke blushes temporarily being jolted awake from Ato's last statement. "A-Ato. What's happened to you?"

Ato shakes her head and smirks at him almost defiantly. "Do you really want me to answer that? I'm not that modest, you know. Just look at how I normally dress." She kisses him lightly.

Daisuke accepts and returns the kiss before breaking apart. "Heh, I guess not. But seriously, you want to stay here? Where we, y'know..."

"Yup. Besides it's Saturday. We've established that the swim team isn't coming. Who else would show up in the morning?"

"You're right." His yawn returns. "And it is peaceful, what with the water softly crashing against the concrete and what not."

"I know, right. Come here Daisuke, I wanna cuddle with my man. You'll let me have that won't you?" She says with mock "puppy-dog" watery eyes.

Daisuke just shakes his head in mock exasperation. "M-man? Well then, if you so command. I'll oblige. I'll cuddle with my woman. My lover. My Ato." He then scoots closer to Ato and she holds him in her arms close to her still naked chest. Daisuke takes one long whiff of Ato, smiles at the strange comfort of both of their mixed scents and then quickly drifts off to sleep with Ato soon following behind him.

As the sun rises up again, it is the next morning and all is as it was the night prior. The water is still calmly splashing about, although that is about to change.

Daisuke and Ato are still sleeping soundly. Both are blissfully unaware that a small aqua-haired girl had walked into the pool area to read a magazine when she noticed them, promptly blushed at their state of undress and just stared at them out of a morbid curiosity, then decided to just wait for them to awaken. About a couple of minutes later, Daisuke felt that someone was peering at him. So he opened an eye to survey his surroundings when to his horror he was face-to-face with the aqua-haired girl in ponytails.

Daisuke says excitedly. "S-S-Sh-Shokatsuryou?! W-W-What are you doing h-h-here?"

Shokatsuryou however has become quite bored of waiting and acted as if she couldn't careless about seeing Daisuke and Ato in the buff which was a stone-faced lie. But hey, let it be known that Shokatsuryou Koumei was a master poker-face having young woman. "Eh, I came here to read. It's quite peaceful. Also, you can call me Koumei, Dai. Another thing, I see you and Ato here finally hooked up?"

"Yeah...Wait a minute, why aren't you freaking out? You know, naked couple and all."

Shokatsuryou states matter-of-factly which to the uninitiated could come across as uncaring. To Daisuke, however it's just Shokatsuryou being Shokatsuryou. "Neither of you are Gentoku, why should I care?" Daisuke literally deflates at that commment, then shakes it off and looks at Shokatsuryou once more. "Besides I was the one who set this up after all."

"You know I have one question for that: Why?"

"Why what?"

"I mean why do this? For us? People you barely know?"

"For your information, I know Ato. And, Id think that I'd know you by know. Sure we didn't talk much, but you do spend an exorbitant amount of time at Seito, even outside of classes. As leader regent, I better know all the generals, which you are. Besides it was fun messing with you two, and besides that, the sexual tension you two had was annoyingly awkward to say the least. So I decided to hook you two up and bam, we're back to normal. Assuming from how comfortable you two look, I seemed to have succeeded. Also, the rest of Seito, even that new couple thought so too."

Daisuke just stares at her in confusion as if to say, "Really now? Kanpei and Janderson did? Of all people?" Shokatsuryou just shrugs her shoulders and continues. "And that's saying something, being more awkward than Kanpei and Janderson who I can bet have never even kissed. Although in other news, I have to say that you're packing Daisuke. If I was interested in either of you, I'd be jealous right now. I can see why Ato's still attached to your arm, heh."

At that Daisuke then covers himself up and Koumei rolls her eyes and verbally saying that it's far too late now. And at this time, Ato stirs and wakes up.

"Daisuke? Mm. What's going on? Who are you talking to?"

"Well, we apparently slept here and Koumei caught us. C'mon get up."

He nudges her softly causing her to fully awaken. She turns and notices Shokatsuryou just deadpanning at them, it takes her a second to notice before letting out a yelp and hiding her naked body behind Daisuke. Shokatsuryou once again rolls her eyes, then goes to fetch their clothes discarded at the other side of the pool and throws them at the pair.

"M-M-Miss Koumei, what are you doing here? How long have you been here? Aw, Daisuke you were right."

Shokatsuryou exclaims seriously as if she was becoming increasingly miffed at the two. "Ato! You know we're both girls right? Why hide? We have the same things! Also, I'm not going to answer that last one."

"Eh, well- Wait, wha- Miss Koumei-" Ato stammered out confusedly as if the absurity of what Shokatsuryou said is preventing Ato from completing an actual thought.

"I'll stop you right there. We do, yours are just a little bigger than mine. But we definitely have the same things, dammit." She manages to successfully evade the question of how long she's been there. Shokatsuryou snaps her head over to Daisuke. "And you shut up, Daisuke!" As if on cue, Daisuke was about to open his mouth before Shokatsuryou abruptly stopped him and blushes slightly. "Anyways, hurry up and get dressed, Gentoku and the others are coming and she shouldn't be exposed to such a sight."

"Heh. Yes ma'am." Shokatsuryou then turns around and goes to retrieve her magazine. "Thanks a lot, Shokatsuryou."

Shokatsuryou smirks at the two causing them to slightly scoot back. "Call me Koumei. Oh don't think I did this for free, you two owe me one." Daisuke and Ato both look at each other then at Shokatsuryou and gulped. "But that's for another time. Anyways, get dressed. And you might want to take a shower, we have a school meeting at noon, it's 11AM, now."

Daisuke and Ato looks at each other once again and then scrambles to get dressed and rushes out of the pool area leaving Koumei to herself who just sighs and smiles to herself.

Shokatsuryou lets out a sigh and shakes her head. "Hah. They were impressive though. I wonder if I can get Gentoku to bathe with me today? Tch. Damn horndogs." She then frowns and gets her magazine and walks out of the pool area as well. "Maybe one day I'll find someone like those idiots. Whatever. Now let's go to that stupid meeting Gentoku has set up."

-END-


End file.
